


老少咸宜

by Deaconmay



Series: Breaky WIPs [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaconmay/pseuds/Deaconmay
Summary: Brian is a 72-year-old housewife. John is a 16-year-old university student. They fall in love with each other.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: Breaky WIPs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734898
Kudos: 2





	老少咸宜

“你今晚又不回来。”

梅的声音比维基词条还平铺直述，因为这不过是一个不断重复的事实。时钟已经指向九点，屋子里面依然空空，密密麻麻的只有秒针的颤抖。

梅的丈夫是搞乐队的，著名摇滚乐队，所以他经常不着家。还在搞，万分感谢，哪怕他已经快七十了，在台上一如当年，动感十足，小陀螺似的转悠，梅看录像都怕他把显示屏擦出火来。对，他应酬也好表演也好，从不带上梅，梅只能在家对着电脑欣赏老公。多累人呀，老婆比他还大好几岁，磕着绊着他心疼，所有的苦他一人受就行了——他笑眯眯地这么告诉记者。他的眼睛笑起来像水一样，潺潺地让人跟他一起流走。

她老公的事业没什么好说的。从别让我停下，到我不能停下，从推翻老人，到变成老人。人的生命变化无穷，出尔反尔拉长至无限就是时间。她甚至不听她老公乐队的歌。

至于梅，她的事业从很久以前就剩下在家里看老公的视频了。戴上老花镜，眯着腐烂榛子色的双眼，登录女儿给的小号，一条条读评论，给一切对她老公发骚的贱人，力势千钧地点上一个踩。哪怕分房了，那也是老娘五十年前靠美貌嫁的人，哼哼。

按掉和老公的通话，梅又挂了一个给女儿。

“不回来？”

“嗯嗯，我也爱你，再见。”

梅的女儿，是一名文艺女权主义理工科大学生，这么多定语只是为了说明所以她也时常不着家，势必要把青春燃烧出最绚烂的色彩。到早上回来的时候，一般还带着前一晚的残妆，像冬天还挂在树梢的枯叶，飘飘忽忽，将落未落，对母亲说一些似是而非的话。诸如，“尊严行事是这整件事背后的唯一动机……穷途末路，每张面孔都写着绝境。”

虽然听不懂，但是梅作为一位母亲，她还是很想懂的啊。仿佛就在不久前，女儿还是一团粉嫩嫩的肉，只会吃喝拉撒睡，脑子里最复杂的事情不过是怎么从梅的衣服里扒拉出香甜的奶头吮几口，怎么倏然间就成了这样一个哲学的婊子呢，梅连滋生出，再把自己辛辛苦苦生出来的漂漂亮亮的女儿抱在怀里亲亲这个念头，都要自惭形秽羞愧万分，因为她太空白了。

她只是一个文艺水平不高的妻子。她也有过她的莎士比亚村上春树，用粉色荧光笔给心爱的句子画上浪漫的波涛，一如她阅读的心境，可是梅嫁给了她的丈夫。梅已经嫁给他太久了。

五十年前，她涂面膜烫头发做瑜伽，帮助老公操持人际往来金钱流动；三十年前，她打扮成十里八乡最耀眼的一只骄傲鸡，昂首站在门口把找上门的小三记者通通赶走，转头打电话向姐妹们求助如何挽回丈夫的心，问完擦干眼泪补好妆迎接老公回家；十年前，她意识到姐妹们高定裙子底下也兜着一兜鸡毛，并且她的所有相识都来自老公的人脉，她还不知道怎么去认识别的人。

梅以为她和老公是相依相伴的双生树，实则她不过是寄生鳄鱼的鸟。

她累了。她如今起床眼屎都懒得擦，就蹬着女儿的兔头棉拖，到餐桌上吃饭。她会大喇喇把脚缩到椅子上，哪怕这样谁都能看见她起丝的粉色睡裙底下是皮筋已经松了的内裤，屁眼那块还印着企鹅头。偶尔老公在，翻给她一个白眼，她就会决定不告诉老公，你的下颌线上还粘着剃须泡的白沫儿。终于等到大家该上班上班该上学上学留她一个人，她躺在沙发上看一天YouTube，顺带抱着薯片啃，MacBook每一个按键都被她摁的油叽叽的。

最近梅看美食频道看多了，铁树也开烟花，兴起去报了一个烹饪班。今天晚上本来是课程一个阶段结束，她特地做了一桌大餐想给大家惊喜。

谁能想到呢。谁想不到呢。

梅扔掉手机，从沙发上站起来，眼尾扫到壁投电视里倒映的自己，又像被磁铁吸住，转回来死死地看着。她知道自己肥胖且衰老。可在这个瞬间，秋天巨大的霜月从巨大的落地窗闯进来，把梅照出了原型，所有的形容词修炼成精，拥有了实体。

梅看见她的肚子鼓胀像怀胎七月，她的脖子赘肉松软得像老年火鸡，她的脸上皱纹密集像衣柜最底下的衬衫，她的头发稀疏像做成白酱意面的电话线，她的皮肤，欧，她的皮肤，人的皮肤怎么这么会长斑点，霉菌都无法在水果的表层演绎出如此多彩多样。

我都七十二岁了，我还不能老了还是怎的。梅叹口气，转头面向沉浸在暖橘色灯光里的餐桌，决定把她做的东西全部吃掉，配上老公珍藏的那瓶红酒。

*

隔天梅是在腰酸背痛里醒来的。她马上意识到，自己昨天晚上抱着马桶吐完直接就在厕所地板上睡着了。还忘了冲。

于是为了清除嘴里呕吐物的气味，她很反常地在吃第一顿前开始刷牙，一边刷手机。她只能仰靠在沙发上刷，因为她的背还很疼，疼得一动就发出生锈合页那种响声。

有人给她发消息。

John：不要忘记今晚哦😇

梅惊得差点把手机甩出去，你是谁，今晚什么事来着。

好歹梅尚没得阿尔兹海默症，认知一点点地，以水湿润纸张的速度，湿润她的大脑。

事情来源于女儿看的一部电影。电影。梅不知道是什么电影，反正就知道男主很丑。女儿看完，眼神悲悯地问她的母亲：“除了小野洋子，披头士其他三个人的老婆你知道吗。”

“我知道我知道！”梅连忙举手，却又在女儿如炬的目光前节节败退，五指瑟缩成一指：“我知道乔治哈里森的老婆是贝蒂博伊德。”

“妈妈——”女儿痛心疾首：“他们早八百年离婚了啊——贝蒂出轨了——所以你知道乔治哈里森第二任老婆是是谁吗？”

梅一无所知。她的老公还不配让她认识到乔治哈里森的第二任老婆。她知道的和大众平均水平差不多。她知道小野洋子，小野洋子的老公死了。梅抿嘴瞄一眼彼时刚从巡演回来没多久，瘫沙发上瞌睡的丈夫。他的睫毛在他的呼吸里起伏，如同夕阳里的泰晤士河。梅晃晃脑袋。她知道贝蒂，贝蒂出轨了。

梅用女儿的照片，注册了约会软件，match了好多人。但她就一眼看上一个抱着电吉他的金发男孩。他的名字叫John，二十一岁，他的资料写着，如果你想约OK，但我只想找个人玩音乐。

她打出，嘿，你喜欢摇滚乐吗，这句话，检查了三遍拼写，然后发了出去。

事情进展的很顺利。虽然梅打字速度很慢，但John兴致很高，跟她聊了三个小时，梅几乎把跟着老公这么多年学到的东西全掏光了，最后实在无话可说，谈话空白时间越来越长，梅闷在被窝里急得脑门都要冒汗也想不出来要怎么回，慌中出错，发了一句，嗯，我听过飞艇的那个现场。

（她真的听过。）

John：这怎么可能，都多少年前了。我知道你是想附和我。

John：你要不要听我的现场？这周六。

事情就是这么定下的。

梅把嘴里的牙膏沫吐掉。她瞄了一眼时间。中午十二点。还没人回家。她打下自己的回复。

May：一定到。

*

约翰理查德迪肯，今年十六。

不要算偷开摩托车撞得小腿上血渍呼啦挂三道口子不敢让妈妈知道只能一瘸一拐走去同学家上药之类微不足道又惹人烦躁的小事情，可以负责任地说，约翰迄今为止的人生从未遭遇失败。毕竟并不是谁都能够在他这个年纪，轻飘飘地一路上升考进伦敦名校，把老家留在身后，既有亚历山大横扫波斯湾的顺风顺水，也像天热了褪去多余的厚外套一样简单。

眼下约翰个子是窜上来了，不过还没长开，他脸颊软软团团的，但鼻子笔挺，剑眉星目，看骨骼脉络，将来一定长得不赖。还在老家那会，捣蛋男孩必有他一份，出谋划策，事后推责，反正成绩好长得靓，老师屁股黏到椅子上了自行车轮胎被扎了绝对不会想到是约翰去买的胶水、是约翰带来的钉子；连带一众跟他混的，都有了免死金牌。他却不爱说话，多的是女孩子跟他闹，他只忽闪忽闪睫毛，低头轻笑，时不时应一句，也不迎合，也不反对。他的笑声低哑清脆，像尾羽的成长在耳垂最敏感的尖端滑过。

约翰时常的姿态，仿佛他面对自己的所在，只为面对的名义罢了。简言之，就是混日子，虽然混得还不错。

如今约翰不搞自我小帮派啦。大学开学社团招人，他琢磨一会自己那点喜好，拔腿往音乐社团那边去，没想到学姐看见他眼神就亮成探照灯，冲上来揪住他的衣摆不撒手，说什么都要他登记加入校园摇滚队，哪怕约翰磨破了嘴皮跟她解释，虽然听摇滚，但自己啥乐器都不通，因为没钱买也没空学。“贝斯瞎划拉划拉就行，你长得好看才要紧。”学姐整个人几乎都扒到他身上：“签嘛，现在流行复古，玩乐队有助于泡妞，顺便学姐我今天晚上有空哦！”

最后，约翰答应入队，不过婉拒了学姐，他比较传统，不喜欢太热情的女人，况且他隔天确实有课要上，得预习。至于为什么入队——当身边的人都在仰望星空，哪怕确实知道大概率上头只有一片无垠的虚无，也要抬头看看今儿是否有幸能见到什么奇观。

即，他也想泡妞了。

罗杰对此只有一个看法：“泡妞还不容易吗？”

说这话的罗杰，他们的鼓手，已经结束他们的第四次排练，正揽住约翰往肖迪奇最深处最肮脏的支巷去，因为那边卖酒不查身份证明。

约翰一见到他应该合作的队友，马上就十分舒适，三个人横七竖八支棱一起的模样，主意绝对大，他已经能想见以后的日子，他们仨唾沫横飞乱砸乐器，为装束为曲目为场地，自己则屁事不干，蹲在角落里听女孩子跟他絮絮念，最近谁又要开巡演可是压根买不起票了啦，他就拍拍女孩子的手安抚她，是嘛，唉我也是啊，不如我们去吃寿司吧。

对发表心得的罗杰，约翰挠挠头，嘿嘿一笑：“真这么简单，那你可要教教我。”

他乐意跟罗杰混，多少因为他送他贝斯，还带他喝酒，老罗是个爱面子的人，便宜好占。

不过罗杰谁也教不了，比起泡妞，更像是妞泡他，东伦敦地下酒吧潮湿肮脏拥挤，一踏进去就往人毛孔里挤压细菌似的，罗杰坠入其中完美适应，宛如一泡新鲜的排泄物，霎时间万千的妞就嗡嗡嗡扑棱着她们人造香味的小翅膀围上来。约翰时有怀疑，这是否因为他的金发凝聚起光又投射出晕，在昏暗大环境里有如天堂蒙召福音奏响，而人类同虫子，至少在趋光性方面是一致的。

不管怎么说，其实约翰老早就知道，他也有属于自己的魅力，于他，捞不到妞不是问题，找不到妞的魅力才是大问题。姑且不分辨为什么百分之九十八的妞都觉得一定要把自己化成油管美妆博主，穿成SOHO十二点站街的鸡，因为基数大，约翰还是偶尔能碰见剩下的百分之二，他喜欢的那种成熟温柔温婉大方内敛类型。

可是她们大都巧笑倩兮，同长在伦敦的罗杰谈天说地，然后转头用她们精心修缮过，粉嫩嫩的指甲，点点约翰肉乎乎的鼻尖，留下绵延不绝的青春期骚动，留下他红透双颊：“真是可爱的小镇男孩。”

去大学报到前一天，窗外叮叮咚咚下小雨，一落地就被蒸成了雾，黏连上草灰色的土腥味，奇形怪状的，十六年的困顿又开始滋长。约翰也不在乎，扣上鸭舌帽，踩着穿了五年的阿迪达斯，踢踢踏踏把整个小镇都逛了一遍，耗时俩个钟，目之所及竟没有任何值得带走的，没有任何值得留恋的，他快乐地在心里朗诵篡改的诗——再见了，索然无味的国度，你暗淡的天空在我面前，最后一次翻腾呕吐。

他完全没有意识到，推翻自己的出生才是一个人最漫长的革命。他没出过国游山玩水，不知道性别主义象征主义马基雅维利主义，没看过威尼斯派印象派拉斐尔前派。没有人告诉过他成长等于离开和融入相加，他的十几年人生都花费在数理化上只为求得前者的解，当下却在后者这里碰了一鼻子灰。

约翰把烦恼倾诉给他的舍友。舍友是一位黑人小哥，因为他老在寝室放布鲁斯，约翰就跟他熟悉上了。

之前慈眉善目的舍友，直接啐了他一口：“真羡慕你们白男，人生最大的问题也不过是打不到炮。”

约翰擦干脸上的唾沫星子痛定思痛，觉得自己确实可能复杂化了简单问题。

当天晚上去酒吧的挣经费活动结束，约翰手持一杯威士忌靠在吧台等老板给他们数工钱，回头就望见，罗杰单穿一件豹纹马甲，看着约翰都要隐隐发冷起鸡皮疙瘩，他却左顾右盼，闪亮地搅动一池春水，搅动夜店女孩发油融化的底妆斑驳结块的唇釉，美丽得像一场热情洋溢的死亡。

凭什么啊。

约翰借酒劲，借酒吧里的1m带宽WiFi，给自己注册上早就下好的约会软件。

他回到宿舍瘫到床上就开始划，划得眼花缭乱，划得心如死水，满脸呆滞，因为鬼使神差，他用的是罗杰的照片，英俊潇洒风流倜傥玉树临风人见人爱的罗杰。约翰悲怆地想自己怎么十六岁就落到这种境地：既不能面对自己，又无法代入别人。

他就是在这个时候看到了May的信息。

May：嘿，你喜欢摇滚乐吗？

May的照片上，是一个又高又瘦的黑发女孩子，把宽大的衬衫袖子挽起来露出手腕，骨头关节很小巧。她在洗碗。

那不喜欢也得喜欢啊。

约翰一聊就看出来，与他相反，May懂的多是奇闻轶事，比如乔治哈里森的换妻俱乐部。他一手电脑一手手机，本来准备靠谷歌跟May聊音乐人，结果越来越忘乎所以，开始长篇大论起音响系统电路及其在音乐现场的实际应用。May也不介意，每次总能够用适当的回答鼓励约翰继续说下去，哪怕对话来回的时间越来越长，她也要认真地继续把谈话继续下去。她甚至都说出自己听过齐柏林飞艇五十年前的现场这种话了。荒谬而亲密，感觉像凭空窜出一只小狗，凑上来舔了一下约翰的喉结，湿润温热。

约翰想着那张照片里又高又瘦的女孩，想到女孩泛白的指节，脸有些发热。

约翰是理科生，May也是理科生。他们彼此都接不上对方的梗，却也聊了一晚上。他把请May来听自己现场的念头，翻来覆去地咀嚼，嚼到舌尖发苦。

“真羡慕你们白男，人生最大的问题也不过是打不到炮。”

他毅然决然发出了邀请。

*

开演是晚上七点，约翰三点下课，匆忙把书包甩给舍友，要到酒吧去。

上课前他没忍住，给May发了条信息提醒她，May也很快就回了。

May：放心吧，我没有忘记。

一瞬间空气涌进约翰的肺腔，涨得他头晕反胃。蓦然间他有些许觉得，现在这么紧张也不全然是这件单独的事。

小男孩深呼吸了几次，眼神长出丝丝缕缕，飘向舍友，他的舍友往裤兜里薅了薅，递过来个还带体温的避孕套：凡事都有第一次。约翰没有反驳他。

上了巴士，约翰就缩到二层最里头听歌，耳机是同学淘汰给他的，用了很多年，吉他声毛毛刺刺，景色随之成为视网膜上搅动的混沌河流，只有心跳是沉底的小石。约翰难得费钱坐巴士，这一趟下去可就是杯冒尖的啤酒——不过今天是破除常规的日子。

这个点酒吧甚至连门都没开。酒保低头擦吧台，抬头见推门进来还险些绊倒自个的，是位熟人，于是热情招呼他坐下喝一杯。约翰摇摇头，接过递来的烟，回到门口前面的路牙上，连灰都不拍，一屁股坐下，寻摸起打火机来。

左摸右摸遍寻不到，最终他想起，昨天凌晨没睡着，去宿舍门口抽烟，用光了打火机仅剩的那点煤油。他懒得回酒吧里管酒保借，食指拇指捏住烟头，从头到尾闻闻烟味，抽抽鼻子。

终于静下来，他突然开始懂得烦恼，待会见到May，怎么跟她解释，自己聊得好好儿的金发帅哥，其实只是一个棕发小混混啊？

天已经陷入黄昏，路上人还没变多。经年累月磨得崎岖而光滑的路面，金色迎着太阳，灰色向着他，层层叠叠，一条大金鱼的脊背，在约翰的脚下翻涌。

有个白领模样的女人脚踏鳞片经过，倒回来，从她庞大的红色包包里掏出打火机，向炯炯示意。

炯炯点了点头。

点燃以后，他浅浅抿了几口，烟雾顺下唇缓缓下滑又腾跃，面容笼在烟里，在太阳的眼睛和女人的眼睛之间变得灰白，他透过烟灰色的睫毛朝站在面前女人发散模糊的笑意。女人蓦地脸红，不由分说把火机塞进他手里，转头快步离开了。

曾经有人夸约翰，嘴唇长得美妙，饱满丰润，他是柑橘汁胞，她在他的痕迹里饮用饥渴，他是冥河，她的灵魂是无能为力的欧律狄刻。约翰没啥感觉，只觉得被这么比喻形容，听上去怪恶心的，亲就亲了，能不能好好说话。

逃走的女人唤醒了这个记忆。

美妙能不能让May原谅他的谎言？他一定会很认真地亲她。

一口烟。通红的铁块落入水里。两口烟。公园里枯黄的落叶变成火堆。三口烟。四口烟。五口烟。夜风传来晚餐的香气，又带走了剩下的烟。

这时手机响了，约翰本来心里忐忑不安，还以为是May计划有变，拿起来一看，是母亲发来的信息。

抱歉，你下学期的生活费，能不能自己想想办法？

约翰淡淡地叹了口气，起身回屋里去了。


End file.
